Mundo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — Tú eres todo mi mundo. (Colección de Drabbles)
1. Plano es el mundo

Los héroes de París estaban sentados en una azotea, disfrutando observar la vista que le ofrecía la ciudad, cuando de repente, el minino comenzó a hacerle preguntas a su bichito. Siempre empezando con la palabra: "Sabias..."

Algunas, no tenían mucho sentido y otras, el conocimiento era errado. Hasta que realizó una que coloreo suavemente sus mejillas.

"¿Sabias... que te amo?"

— Chat... —Pronunció débilmente.

— Y mis sentimientos podría decirlo a todo el mundo —Exclamó con convicción, de inmediato, puso las dos manos alrededor de su boca y cuando parecía que lo iba a gritar. Terminó susurrándole a su Lady el oído: "Te amo"

— ¿Que fue eso? —Sus mejillas mucho más rojas.

— Tú eres todo mi mundo.

Ladybug se enterneció por esas palabras, pero de inmediato algo hizo "click" en su cerebro.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que plano es el mundo?

"¿Sabias... que el mundo es plano?"

Así había dicho anteriormente y ahora se sentía muy enojada como indignada. De inmediato, Chat Noir se hizo el desentendido, se mordió los labios y se levantó sutilmente.

— ¡Que hermosa vista!

Dijo apuntando la Torre Eiffel.

— ¡No cambias de tema! —Espetó— ¡Me dijiste plana!

— No te lo dije.

— Fue de forma indirecta ¡Pero, lo hiciste!

— ¡My Lady...!

— ¡Tonto! —Insultó enfadada.

— ¡No te enojes! Umm ¿Sabias... que me gustan pequeños?

Ladybug empezó a girar su yo-yo a máxima velocidad y Chat Noir comenzó a retroceder.


	2. Nota de autor

**Aclaracion:** Escribo esto porque luego de leer el review Evelyn y buscar la historia fue como Oh... (no me lo esperaba) Obviamente es muy parecida mi historia con la de Estrella 109. Sobre todo la idea "El mundo es plano o la tierra" "Tu eres mi mundo"Pero yo no me inspire en su historia para escribir esto (o quizas si, inconsientemente) Si hubiera sabido o recordado (porque seguramente la lei) no hubiera escrito una historia que se trate del mismo tema y que este en el mismo fandom.

Solo vi una imagen que decía: "El mundo es plano" "Tu eres mi mundo" la chica se enojaba por la comparación y eso... y también me inspire o puede ser base, en el comic ese de que Chat va a gritar "te amo" a todo el mundo pero lo termina susurrando en el oído. Creí que el ultimo comic alguien había escrito sobre eso (Y ahora se que también lo escribió Estrella 109) , pero no la parte de "plano" y yo... quise unir a los dos... (Debería haber revisado antes, si había una historia sobre ese tema)

Tomando lo que dije antes, soy de inspirarme en frases, imágenes y música. (algunas veces las imágenes la verán como portada del fic, otras, quizás especificó en que música me inspire y la frase, tal vez, se encuentre en el summary)

Son pequeños detalles, que seguramente nadie se dio cuenta, pero están ahí. Bueno, solo eso quise aclararlo para que no haya... ¿malentendidos? Lo aclare ¿no?, así que me voy...

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Mio es el mundo

Había pasado varios días desde esa ofensa, la cual Chat Noir había recibido muchos golpes y lo que parecía que todo se arregló. No obstante en el día de hoy, el gatito -sin motivo aparente- parecía ofendido ¿Que había hecho su Lady?

Ladybug balanceo sus pies al estar sentada en una viga de la Torre Eiffel vigilando la ciudad como viendo las personas desde esa altura. Ignorando el comportamiento del felino que la miraba con rencor. ¿Qué bicho le pico?

—Deberías pedirme disculpas —espetó el héroe.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, exacto —Repuso enseguida. Ella articulo eso porque creía no haber escuchado bien. Al parecer lo había hecho perfectamente.

—¿Que te hice?

Se cruzó de brazos como molesto de que se hiciera la inocente. (¡Ladybug se declaraba inocente!)

—¡Lo abrazaste!

—¿Eh?

—A ese chico, ese que te sacaste una foto.

—¿Un admirador? —Preguntó escéptica—Estoy seguro que muchos te han pedido fotos y abrazos.

—Si—afirmó—Pero, ¡Ese abrazo duro mucho!

—Hay personas así...

Chat gruño.

—Le hubieras pegado.

—¡Chat!

—Lo hubiera sacado yo, pero me estaba destransformando.

—Solo fue un abrazo...

—Si solo es un abrazo ¡Entonces, abrázame! —estirando los brazos a un costado.

Ladybug sintió como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, pero eso no impidió que se acercara y pegara un costado de su cara en su pecho y sus brazos se enredaran en su espalda como si no significara nada el hacer esa acción con su compañero.

—¿Por eso estabas mal?

—Si —musito en su pelo—Porque por un momento él ha tenido en sus brazos a mi mundo entero.


	4. Países del mundo

Ladybug estaba recostada sobre una azotea, cuando vio surcar por los cielos un avión. Entonces su boca dijo su nombre y le apuntó con su mano mientras le avisó a su compañero. Al poco tiempo, cuando el avión seguía en su campo de visión, la chica con voz soñadora, añadió: Me gustaría viajar...

-¿A donde te gustaría ir? -pregunto curioso Chat Noir, posando sus ojos verdes en ella y ya no en el cielo.

-¿Vas a llevarme? -bromeó en tono juguetón, haciendo contacto visual.

-Si es a ti...-inició-Te llevaría a cualquier lugar que desees.

Ella hizo caso omiso a su elaborado coqueteo y le dio sus nombres mientras su mirada se posaba hacia arriba.

-¿Son tus países favoritos? -interrogó el felino.

-Si, se podría decir... -hizo una pausa y luego lo miro- ¿y los tuyos? ¿cuales son tus países favoritos?

El minino la observó fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos y sonrió.

-Tus ojos, tus labios...

Las pupilas de su Lady se expandieron, su boca de la impresión se abrió.

-¡Esos no son países! -refutó colorada.

Su sonrisa era mas grande.

-Tu eres mi mundo, Bugaboo


	5. Conquistar al mundo

Los héroes estaban reunidos en su cotidiano patrullaje nocturno mientras que sentados en la Torre Eiffel vigilaban la ciudad de París.

En su ínterin, disfrutaban el paisaje que les brindaba esa altura como viendo a las personas que pasaban por ahí y se veían muy pequeñas.

-Parecen hormigas-comentó Ladybug viendo a los habitantes transitar.

-Si-dio toda la razón Chat Noir-Sabes...-comenzó el minino-Esto me hace recordar cuando era niño y quise ser rey del mundo.

-¿Rey del mundo? -preguntó divertida su Lady.

-Aja-asintió-Quería conquistarlo -estiro sus brazos como si pudiera abarcarlo todo-Pero cuando te conocí, bueno -rasco con la punta de su dedo su mejilla- me di cuenta que tu eres mi mundo y me haz conquistado.

A pesar de que seguía con lo mismo, Ladybug volvió a sonrojarse. Mucho mas fue su rubor cuando sorpresivamente la abrazo, oyendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-¡Ahora puedo atrapar el mundo con mis brazos! -el sonrió felizmente-Lo único que me falta es conquistarlo.


	6. Foto del mundo

-¿Que estas viendo?-preguntó Ladybug, al llegar y observar a su compañero mirar un papel.

Al acercarse mas, pudo vislumbrar mucho color rojo para luego notar que era una foto suya. De Ladybug.

-Una foto de mi bello y encantador mundo -le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Es una foto mía!-refutó, el gatito le sonrió torcidamente que penetro su corazón, perturbandolo-Ah...-articuló en comprensión, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El felino le guiño un ojo.

-Creo que vas entendiendo, bichito. (Ella era su mundo) El cual era mejor mirar en directo.


	7. Increíble es el mundo

-¡Estoy en la cima del mundo!-exclamó feliz el gatito, alzando los brazos hacia arriba.

-¡Estas encima de mi!-masculló enojada la heroína.

-Lo se, tu eres...

-¡Ya quítate!

Sin esperar obediencia, la aludida, lo empujo.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto!

En ese mismo momento, estaban luchando con un akuma, el individuo que lanzo a Chat Noir encima de ella y él se ponía a bromear.

Activó su Lucky Charm y realizo un plan con el objeto dado, lo efectuó y en cuestión de menos de un minuto. El objeto del villano fue roto, la mariposa atrapada y akumatizada.

Entretanto Chat estaba viendo como su bichito lo derrotaba sola, sin ayuda, como si el no estuviera a su lado.

¿Estaba pintado o que?

Ya no le importo. Puso su mano en su corazón que latía fuertemente contra su pecho mirando a su amada, quien volvía todo a la normalidad con su poder, quedando embobado con ella.

-Mi mundo es increíble.


	8. Amo al mundo

-Cada vez que observo, no tengo duda -le comentó a su Lady- ¡Estoy seguro que es y seguirá siendo increíble! -emitió un suspiró soñador.

Ella no sabia a quien se dirigía, esperaba que se lo conteste en su siguiente oración, pero seguía con sus halagos ¿Era tan increíble?

-Es... -no podía hablar, describir- Cada detalle, cada parte, cada lado, cada espacio -ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado- Todo es grandioso, espectacular, bello, maravilloso...

Ladybug estaba mas perdida por cada palabra dicha, mientras miraba el brillo en los ojos del gatito. ¿A quien halagaba?

-Se que me faltan partes por explorar, conocer, pero se que me van a fascinar.

-¿De quien hablas?-preguntó tratando de entender a quien se refería.

-¿Estas celosa?

-¿Por que lo estaría?

-Exacto, aunque lo ame no deberías estarlo -sus ojos verdes se unían visualmente con los azules-Ya que aunque ame a mi mundo. Tu eres mi mundo.


	9. Girando alrededor del mundo

Esa noche particularmente era muy bella, con todas las estrellas que se vislumbraban en el cielo y la luna nueva que aparecía.

-My Lady-llamó su compañero gatuno-Creo que soy como la luna-sin apartar la vista del satélite natural.

-¿Por que esa comparación?-cuestionó mirándolo con la ceja levantada. ¡El gatito tenia cada idea!

-Porque es un satélite. Gira alrededor de un planeta.

-¿Y? -realmente no podía comprender su forma de pensar. ¿Le iba a decir que es inalcanzable?

-¿Recuerdas? Tu eres mi mundo.

Las mejillas del bichito se volvieron rosadas. Cada vez que esa palabra salia de sus labios, no podía evitar que la afectara.

-Y yo no puedo evitar girar alrededor tuyo.

-¡Chat!-emitió avergonzada.

-Aun espero el día en que para ti sea tu mundo-sus ojos verdes la miraban con dulzura y una pasión ardiente- Y tu gires alrededor mio-repuso-Como si yo fuera tu sol.

En ese instante, estaba sintiendo mucho calor.


	10. Convirtiéndote en el mundo

-My Lady-llamó el minino que parecía bastante pensativo, con su mano en su barbilla y su mirada puesta al horizonte-¿Tu cambias cuando sos Ladybug?

-¿Cambiar?

-Tu forma de ser, de alguna forma tu personalidad.

-La verdad es que si... soy muy torpe siendo civil -riendo nerviosamente por confesar aquello.

-Como la primera vez que te vi -observándola de reojo. Ella se ruborizo y el sonrió.

-Sabes, conocer a mi Kwami, ser Chat Noir... cambio mi mundo. Soy mas libre que nunca, soy mas confiado, mas valiente.

Ladybug escuchaba con atención sus palabras.

-Me hicieron cambiar de como soy en mi forma civil.

-Yo también me siento un poco así-sonriendo al pensar en Tikki.

-Pero cuando te conocí, no cambiaste mi mundo -dijo.

Ladybug no sabia como interpretar eso ¿No era importante?

-Te convertiste en mi mundo.

Era esencial.


	11. Explorando el mundo

_Hinaru16241 me sugirió que Chat Noir "quiera explorar el mundo" y... A razón de eso, cree este drabble :D ¡Así que denle las gracias! ¡Espero que les guste!_

 ** _._**

 ** _.-._**

 ** _._**

-No veo la hora de poder explorarlo-dijo mientras mecía sus pies como un niño-De poder descubrir mas y mas cosas -levantando las manos para expresar gran magnitud.

Ladybug lo escuchaba tratando de comprender en que rumbo iba esta conversación.

-¡Quiero explorar el mundo! -exclamó con una gran y tierna sonrisa.

Por un segundo creyó que se refería a ella, pero no podía estar todo los días hablando de eso ¿No?

-¿Donde te gustaría ir?

-A los valles profundos de su alma -indicando "uno" con su dedo- a los campos de sus pensamientos -y así sucesivamente- a los ríos de sus emociones, a los rincones de su corazón. A las montaña graciosa, a los monumentos adorables, a los puentes amables, a los prados valientes, a los bosques perseverantes, a los mares astutos, a cada lugar en que pueda descubrir mas y mas cosas -Mirándola a la cara- A todos los lugares del mundo, a tu sonrisa, a tus ojos azules, a tus tiernas pecas, a tus rosados labios, quiero explorar a mi mundo.

Ladybug tragó saliva por sus palabras, tibias se sentían sus mejillas. Si que podía seguir hablando de ella como su mundo.

-Ya quiero explorar cada secreto y misterio que guarda -expreso suavemente-¡Quiero explorarte! No quiero dejar ningún lugar sin recorrer -su mirada verdosa brillaba con entusiasmo-Quiero saber lo que ocultas, incluso lo que tu misma no sabes. Quiero ser el único que pueda adentrarse profundamente en ti.

Ladybug se sonrojo de un intenso carmesí. El gatito, últimamente tenia tanta labia.

-Ademas quiero explorar tu piel y cada rincón de tu cuerpo, partes que ni tu misma te tocaste, que viste con tus ojos -su sonrisa era picara y traviesa, sus ojos daban ese mismo aire, seductor y sugestivo.

La heroína estaba mucho mas roja por como una conversación inocente había dado un giro de esa magnitud.

-My Lady, ¿Que ropa interior estas usando? -preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

El minino no pudo decir que lo ultimo era broma, cuando su Lady roja como un tomate lo había lanzado del tejado.


	12. Terreno del mundo

—¡Es un accidente! —proclamó el minino. Ladybug tenia la boca abierta. El miserable gatito, ademas de tropezarse y caerse encima suyo, había posado sus manos en sus pechos—. ¡Es un accidente geográfico! —teniendo todos sus dedos tocando por la suave masa corporal.

—¿Como que un accidente geográfico? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Saca ya tus manos de encima mio! ¿Qué crees que estas tocando?

—El terreno del mundo —emitiendo una risa feliz.

¡Encima bromeaba!

—Ya aparta tus manos de mis...

—Llanuras —terminó Chat Noir por ella, surcando una sonrisa por sus labios.

—¿Llanuras? —cuestionó ella sin poder creerlo. ¿Como que llanuras?

—Bueno, mesetas —masajeandolos levemente, sacando una mirada incrédula a la heroína.

—¿Mesetas? —frunció el ceño, diciendo esas palabras con sus dientes apretados. ¿A donde creía que tocaba, el degenerado?

—My Lady, seamos claros, tus pechos, montañas no son.

Ella le pegó en su parte baja de un rodillazo.

—Tu tampoco tienes una montaña.

Y golpeando en su orgullo de hombre. Ladybug se marchaba ofendida de ahí.


	13. Ideal es el mundo

Ladybug desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel veía caminar a las personas como si fueran hormigas, personas que si no tenían cuidado con sus emociones, estas podían ser víctimas de Hawk Moth.

París una ciudad tan hermosa y que mucha gente deseaba vivir, se había convertido en una ciudad, en la cual la gente debería pensar dos veces antes de visitarla.

—Es muy triste —musitó la chica viendo con melancolía a las personas.

—¿Que es muy triste? —preguntó oyendo y viendo triste a su Lady.

—París —dijo—. Desde que Hawk Moth llegó, la gente vive en constante estrés intentando mantener sus emociones al margen, una ciudad turística, ahora se ha convertido en el lugar céntrico de un villano.

—Bueno alguna gente considera a Hawk Moth como una fuente de atracción.

Ladybug lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien, fue una mala broma —admitió—. Se que se París ya no es lugar ideal para vivir, pero está bien ¡Mientras estemos nosotros, los parisinos saben que no tiene nada que temer! ¿No es cierto?

—Si —aseguró con una sonrisa—. Pero, si no fueras Chat Noir ¿Considerarías irte de aquí?

—¿Tú seguirías en París?

—Sino seria Ladybug, no sé, quizás ahora estaría en New York.

—¿En New York?

—Me ofrecieron estudiar ahí, pero bueno no pude aceptar, acá esta la gente que quiero y la que debo proteger.

—Eso es increíble ¡Eres increíble! —exclamó—. No sabía eso, que pena que tuviste que rechazarlo.

—No importa —dijo suavemente con una sonrisa—. No sé si hubiera tenido el valor de abandonar París.

—Si tú estás en París yo no podría abandonarlo —confesó el gatito, los ojos azules de la heroína se posaron en los verdes del héroe—. Estar contigo, cualquier lugar se vuelve ideal, a pesar de los peligros que se pueden aparecer.

—Pero si pudieras ir a cualquier parte del mundo mejor que...

—Tu eres mi mundo ideal —interrumpió—. Es imposible que haya otro lugar mejor que el de tu lado.

Ella era un mundo ideal, en que el que el sueño y la realidad no parecía tener diferencias, era todo lo que Chat Noir soñaba. Y haberlo expresado en palabras, provocó que Ladybug tuviera que desviar la mirada cuando sintió que la garganta se le secaba, su corazón se paraba y sus mejillas le ardían.


End file.
